In my mind In Our Mind
by SenaSinister
Summary: This isn't a regular Alice in wonderland.. It's Arisu In Tokyo.. What will happen to Arisu when she falls in love with Jrock's notorious lover? A Jrock x fantasy x fanfic. The gazette and plenty more


The sun finally peaking on the horizon, the auburn sky consuming the midnight blue sky. The glittering stars were like sparkles on an evening dress, I'd admire on the television; The untouchables. Taking a last swig on the empty bottle clutched in her cold hand, a last bitter tear fell from its opening. "_Damn_" she sighed. Looking down again at the empty bottle in her right hand her eyes pricked with tears. Suppressing the urge to unleash her emotions, Arisu recapped the bottle placing it near her feet, rising from her chair. Welcoming the sunshine, it's another day.

"_Heard you have an interview today_!" She spoke over the screeching tea kettle. Turning the key, the scream slowly died down.

"_Yes! I'm so excited, won't you help me pick something out_?" A sleepy Amaki said covering up her yawn. "_You're up early this morning_?" She asked questioning my morning presences. She raised her right hand and swept her fringe to the side, aligning her glasses. "_Don't tell me the bastard made you cry_?" She walked next to her, Amaki's slippers sliding against the tile floor.

"_You'd think I'd cry a tear over him? Ha_!" Alice smiled up at her best friend. "_Err.. I'd decided to make you some breakfast for your interview today, Maybe try that pub on the strip tonight_? _Celebrate your accomplishment_!" She nudge Amaki with her elbow. She grabbed the tea cups beside the stove. The only though on her mind was Him. The way he held her close, his lips against hers. The was his eyes lit up any room he was in. _Ruki~_

_"Maybe, I did see the pub. it looks like fun!…."_

_"Why didn't I say anything? I lost him.." her heart ached as her throat dried._

_"Hey? You alright? Arisu?" Amaki voice echoes against the cold kitchen walls._

_As if being nudged awake Arisu returned to the morning. "Eh? So sorry Maki-chan I was just thinking of what to wear," worrying if Amaki would question anymore she glanced at the clock above the door. "Hey.. Isn't the meeting in an hour across town?" Arisu looks over at her friend and notices the coffee spilt on her shirt, Oh dear._

_"OH MY GOD" Amaki wipes the remaining coffee off her chin and runs to her bed room.. _

_Arisu smiles and laughs softly.. her smile fades as the word "God" hangs in the air..."Hey GOD are you ready.." arisu whispers slowly, pronouncing each word, each letter rolling off her tongue. "Damn that beautiful man!" Alice screams as she places the warm mug filled with fragrant jasmine tea and sips her tears away. _

_(Later that day~_

The night started like any other night, Although a thousand thoughts were running in her mind. "_Ruki_.." She buckled the strap on her heels. Tonight she promised it was a happy moment. It was for Amaki she would smile. Well in her room she could try, the solitude was killing her promise. "_We may never met again_.. _What do you say? Stay?"_ His words echoed off the quite room.~

_"Hurry up Ari! We still need to drop off Alex at the sitters!"_ Bella yelled from the sitting room. Arisu could hear the laughter of Bella's son. "_It's almost 7!"_

"_Impatient woman!"_ She let out a breath she was holding in. Adjusting the hem of her dress she took a glance at herself in the full mirror. "_This color complements your skin and of course your lovely eyes.._." She could hear his voice in her mind. Only a week ago she wore this to his event. She even caught Reita's glance. The tight gray dress stopped mid thigh, one shoulder sleeve. She closed her eyes and remembered the kisses he left on her exposed shoulders. "_Damnit Ruki! Must you give this feeling to all women?"_ she sighed. "I'm going!" Arisu yelled back, stealing one last glance she turned the light off n her bed side and walked out the door~

"_Congratulations Amaki_!" Her friends cheered on lifting their glasses to join in mid-air. Arisu looked around the circle of friends, Tora, Shou, Takeru, Yuji, Bella. Amaki goes around the group collecting the gifts we bought for her. "_You didn't have to do this guys_." She said holding an armful of gifts. "_It really means a lot that you made it out here. Let's make the night fun_~!"

"_Would I miss the most important time in my best friend's life? Over my dead body_!" Holding up her glass Arisu raised it up and downed her sake shot.

"_Oi! Arisu, it's your turn for the karaoke_!" A tipsy Takeru handed the mic over to Arisu. It was well into the night, everyone's had their share of drinks.

"_Hai! Thank you Takeru_!"

"_He walks away, the sun goes down. He takes the day but I'm gone, __And in your way_ _in this blue shade. __My tears dry on their own_~" She sang her fuzzy emotions. The loud room slowly quieted as her voice echoed in the room "_I don't understand, why do I stress the man. When there's so many better things at hand, We could a never had it all, we had to hit a wall; __So this is inevitable withdrawal_~" The melody died down as Arisu opened her eyes, The unshed tears blurred her vision, even if she couldn't see. She felt him.

The room lit up once again. This time Shou stole the show, singing to Amaki, His heart sang out to her. The busy room moving around again.

"_Arisu_.." her name danced from his lips to her ears.

"_Ruki…."_ His own name left her lips before her tears blinded her vision.

Here standing beside her was, Him.

_**Ruki Matsumoto, the untouchable himself. In his shining beautiful glory**_


End file.
